Two Gods, Four Elements
by Prince Gio
Summary: Goku and Vegeta crash land in the Avatar world. They soon discover that no one on it is anywhere near their power. I would add more but I don't want to spoil anything... NOTICE! (4-27): No, I have not abandoned the story, I have just been extremely busy lately but everything has cleared up now, Chapter 2 is on the way...
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Sandwiched**

**Namek**

The Namekian dragon Porunga towered over the landscape as Dende looked on in awe.

Vegeta started walking after dusting himself off and looked at his hands. _"I'm alive, how is that possible?"_ he thought, looking into the dark sky and spotting...

"There they are."

Goku and Frieza faced each other as lava continued to shoot up from the ground. Vegeta flew towards them.

"Everything's going according to plan," Goku said confidently.

"What!? There is no plan." Frieza looked to his left...

_"Is that...the dragon?"_ he thought, _"How... hmmm, maybe it's not too late."_

Frieza sped off towards Porunga as Goku mentally slapped himself and followed him as fast as he could. Vegeta tried hard to keep up behind them as he also noticed the dragon.

Goku stopped in front of Frieza as they started trading blows. After several seconds, Frieza managed to free himself. Goku grunted as he saw Frieza stop in front of the Namekian dragon and begin shouting.

"Yes! Dragon! Grant me immortality so I can rule over these insolent fools for eternity!"

"Porunga!"

"Huh?" Frieza looked down and saw a little green Namekian saying something he couldn't understand.

"Very well," said Porunga, "I will grant your wish."

Frieza's smiled wide and stared into the sky with anticipation. Then, all the Namekians who were wished back earlier began to dissapear.

"What?!" Frieza shouted, "What's going on!?"

Goku simply smirked.

Frieza 's nerves began bulging out of his head as he screamed and fired a death beam at Dende, but he vanished as it struck the ground.

"Hey Frieza!"

Frieza quickly looked toward the direction of the voice but was more than surprised when he was met with a fist to the face. Vegeta's fist.

"Planet Vegeta says hi!"

"Hey, yeah Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed, "Guess its a good thing I didn't bury you that deep after all."

"Why you little-" Frieza pointed his fingers at Vegeta but Goku quickly grasped his hand and delivered a devastating uppercut to the gut. While Frieza bent over in pain, Goku roundhouse kicked his back, sending him crashing down into the water.

The two Saiyans then noticed Porunga open his mouth. "My work here is done." He disappeared back into the dragon balls as they took off in seven different directions.

"Kakarot, you dog. I can't believe it, you're actually a Super Saiyan."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your help, Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled before saying, "OK, enough the compliments. Would you mind filling me in on what's going on?"

Goku didn't take his eyes off the ocean. "We brought back everyone who was killed by Frieza or his men. Then, we wished them all to Earth except for you, me, and Frieza. I didn't think it would be fair not letting you see Frieza's defeat."

Vegeta was still staring at the golden hair. _ "So this is what a Super Saiyan looks like..."_ Vegeta thought, _"the power is unreal." _ He then clenched his fist and spoke up, "Witness? I'm gonna be the one who causes it."

Frieza was still not coming up. Goku figured it was a mix of rage and strategics. He could sense that although Vegeta's power had risen considerably, it was still well below Frieza's. Still, the least he could do is give him a chance.

"We'll do it together."

"What!?"

"Listen Vegeta, this planet is a ticking time bomb now. It could explode at any minute. As much as I would like to fight him one on one, we have no time for that."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. How was he so sure there was little time left? He was proud to be in the presence of a Super Saiyan, but at the same time, he didn't care. He wanted to be the one who finally killed Frieza.

"How much time does this planet have?" Vegeta asked.

"Frieza said there was five-"

"FRIEZA said?" Vegeta interrupted, "You are still as gullible as ever, Kakarot. Even as a Super Saiyan."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just stop believing everything you hear."

Suddenly, Frieza shot out of the ocean, panting and furious.

"I see you packed on a few pounds," Vegeta joked.

The two Saiyans faced Frieza shoulder to shoulder, lava and lightning behind them. Frieza quickly charged at them, throwing a series of punches that both fighters dodged. Vegeta waited until Frieza took his eyes off him and kneed him in the back. Goku then locked him in a full nelson.

"What?! What are you doing?"

"Go ahead Vegeta, take your best shot."

Frieza struggled to get free to no avail. Vegeta grinned. Although he didn't like any assistance in his fights, this was finally his chance to get back at the scum of the universe.

After a few minutes, it was clear to Frieza that he was going to lose. He could barely handle the most powerful monkey, and now he had to deal with the most arrogant one. Frieza spawned two destructo disks in his hands and threw them at the Saiyans while laughing maniacally.

Vegeta and Goku avoided the discs on their own as Frieza controlled where they went. Then, Vegeta unleashed a blast at one of the disks which is tore right through.

_"Damn,"_ Vegeta thought as he heard a voice in his head.

_"Hey Vegeta."_ It was Kakarot. _"Do you like sandwiches?"_

_"Why would you possibly need to know that at a time like this?"_

_"Sorry, but I have a plan..."_

Frieza continued laughing as he swung his arms in every direction. "Run all you want! You're never getting away from my attack! It'll follow you wherever you go!"

"Ka... me..." Goku's hands glowed blue as he began charging his Kamehameha wave. Vegeta also began charging his Galick Gun as they both looped around and headed straight for each other.

"Ha... me..."

"What are these two planning?"

_"Ready Vegeta?"_

_"What do you think?"_

Goku smiled as they nearly crashed into each other, but vanished before doing so. The two disks miraculously blew up as they struck one another.

"Where did they-"

"HAAAAAA!"

"GALICK GUN!"

Goku unleashed a Kamehameha behind Frieza as Vegeta attacked from above. Frieza had no time to react as both attacks met him at the same time and began squeezing the life out of him. He screamed out in agony as the two increased the pressure. After a few seconds, the ground started shaking violently. Goku let off.

"Kakarot! Why did you stop!?"

"This planet's gonna blow! We have to get out of here now!"

Vegeta saw Frieza laying on the ground, almost lifeless, but he could sense he was still alive. Vegeta quickly went down to the ground and picked him up.

Goku stopped in the air and turned around, expecting Vegeta to be following him. "Vegeta! What are you doing!? He's finished, let's get out of here."

A mischievous grin formed on Vegeta's face as he got Frieza in a headlock. "He may be finished... but I'm not." Vegeta looked into Frieza's half-opened eyes, "See you in hell." Without hesitation, he ripped Frieza's head off of his shoulders, watching as the blood spewed out and tucked it under his arm.

Goku couldn't even look at Vegeta at that moment. He more than understood, but he didn't have the same lust for blood as his rival. "OK," Goku said, "Let's go."

The two sped off as Frieza's severed head left a trail of blood behind them. Lightning struck more often and tornadoes of lava spun next to them. "Where in God's name did Frieza leave his ship?" Vegeta wondered out loud. The two scanned every inch of land before finally finding it. They entered the ship and made their way into the control room.

"Out of the way." Vegeta dropped his prize and began punching buttons. The ship turned on as Vegeta pressed the button to take off... then pressed it again and again.

"Come on you piece of junk! Work!"

The ship started to tip over and slide down towards the lava as Vegeta furiously inspected the buttons to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The ship then shut off and slip even faster down the trench. Goku grunted and blasted a hole through the window.

"There's no time, let's go!"

Vegeta quickly scooped up Frieza's head exited the ship with Goku as it splashed into the lava below. They flew out of the trench and scanned the are once more.

_"There's got to be something," _Vegeta thought, _... "There!"_

Vegeta sped off towards another ship that was about to fall into the lava, this time it was an attack ball. Goku quickly followed suit. Goku caught up as the two somehow squeezed into the ship. Vegeta looked around for controls but couldn't reach them because of Goku was in the way. The ship began falling down the trench.

"Kakarot! Punch something into the controls!"

Goku knew he had no time and randomly hit buttons as the door closed and the ship took off. It made it's way out of the atmosphere as the two Saiyans watched planet Namek in its last moments.

BOOM.

They were lucky that the ship was incredibly fast or else they would have got pounded with asteroids. After calming himself down, Goku tried to make himself comfortable.

"Watch it Kakarot."

"Sorry." Goku powered down to his normal state and tried not to touch Frieza's head. "Did you really have to do that back there?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He was relieved that he made it out alive, but now he had to spend who-knows how long in this ship next to Kakarot. He knew they only got one chance to enter a destination, now they just had to wait...

* * *

**Somewhere near the South Pole**

All was quiet in the tall mountains as an object made its way through the atmosphere and crashed violently into the ground below. few minutes passed before the ball opened and an arm reached out.

* * *

**A/N: As the story progresses, hopefully I get a good amount of readers so you guys can make some suggestions. I don't know every little detail about both shows so hopefully I don't screw up too much.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Saiyan and the Airbender

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Saiyan and the Airbender  
**

* * *

**Unknown Planet**

Goku lied on the ground like an angel with his arms stretched out and his eyes closed. Vegeta was also sound asleep,. Both were in the valley of a foggy mountain range. Neither had gotten much sleep during the seemingly endless trip.

After about an hour or two, Goku opened his eyes.

"Aaahhh!"

Frieza's stare shot right through him as he hopped up but quickly lost his balance. His legs were extremely weak. He then looked around to get a feel for his surroundings.

_"Hmmm... sure looks like Earth,"_ Goku thought as he lied back down and looked up at the sky. _"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this IS Earth."_

"Where are we?"

"Hm?" Goku looked back and saw Vegeta sitting up. "Oh, well look who's finally up."

"Stop patronizing me and answer the question. I'm not in the mood for games."

"OK, OK, I'll try to contact King Kai..." Goku closed his eyes and focused. _"King Kai? You there?... King Kai? It's Goku, please answer me..."_

No use. Goku dove deep into his sea, or rather, pool of knowledge to try to find the answer. Vegeta actually had a little hope that Goku could tell them where they are and they would be able to go home soon.

"Sorry-"

Hopes crushed.

"-I can't talk to him for some reason. Maybe we're too far away."

Vegeta sighed loudly and looked over at the broken ship. "Well that's just great, we're stranded on this planet until the others can gather the dragon balls."

"Well... I wouldn't say _stranded_. This place looks nice, someone could easily mistake it for Earth."

Vegeta reached over and picked up Frieza's head, staring at it for a short while. Goku then also sat up and tried shaking some feeling back into his limbs. At the same time, he looked around to see if there was any food. He spotted a blue tree bearing some type of peach colored fruit. Without any second though, Goku blasted the tree with a weak ki blast. It broke in half and landed right next to them as Goku smiled widely.

After a couple of minutes, the entire tree was void of any fruit as Goku and Vegeta stood up.

"So..." Goku began, "You think there's an ocean nearby?"

"What for?"

"Well... ocean means fish, and fish means food, and food-"

"Alright, I get it. You like food." Vegeta grabbed Frieza and quickly flew up as high as he could to get a good view of the area. There was water all around where they were, and a temple of some sort in the distance. _"So this place does have intelligent life... I can't even sense it."_

Goku joined him, also checking out the area. Then, he sped off towards the nearest body of water. Landing on shore didn't even cross his mind, he dive bombed into the ocean and looked around.

_"One, two, three, four..."_ Goku counted the fish as he scooped gathered them in his arms.

Vegeta tried hard to sense any power levels in the area. * "Maybe they all died off..." * He then expanded his search to beyond the sea. _"No, wait... ah, they're miniscule..."_ Vegeta landed on the shore where Goku was still fishing and sat down.

"What's taking him so long? I would have caught fifty fish in half the time he has taken." Vegeta then noticed something in the ocean glow. He looked up, but there was nothing. The glow grew bigger and bigger until it busted through the water. It was a giant ball of ice... and Goku was carrying it.

"Where's the bloody fish?" Vegeta asked as Goku gently placed the ball on the shore.

"A little boy is inside," Goku answered as he looked at the ball from all angles. "A little boy with a glowing arrow on his head..."

Vegeta was slightly amused by it, almost walking over, even. Instead-

"Too hungry to care." Vegeta ran and dove into the water to look for something to fill his appetite.

Goku also noticed a giant animal of some kind...

"Hmmm..." Goku extended his hand and lightly flicked the ball. It immediately produced cracks as he stepped back. The top of the ball opened up, letting out a column of light into the sky. The rest of the ball slowly broke as the little boy and the large creature became clearer. The arrows on the boy stopped glowing as they both lied on the ice. The little boy was bald and wore loose orange clothing, arrows marked his hands and head. The large animal was very furry and had the same arrow on its head.

Goku walked over and looked down at the boy as he opened his eyes.

"... Hey. What's your name?" The boy in loose orange clothes smiled and quickly hops to his feet.

"Oh, hi. My name's Goku and that-"

"Kakarot." Goku and the little boy looked over as Vegeta made his way out of the water carrying about fifty fish. Some in his arms and much more in two energy balls floating beside him.

"What's a Kakarot?" The little boy asked, scratching he back of his head.

"Oh, that's my... other name. Anyway, that's Vegeta."

"Nice to meet you... so... you have two names?" the bald boy happily asked, "That's cool. I only have one though."

Goku already liked this kid. "So what is it?"

"Aang." Aang looked behind him, scrambling up the ice toward the giant animal and jumped on its head. "Appa! Are you alright?" Aang hung on the side of the animal and opened its eyelid. "Wake up, buddy!" He let go of the eyelid and hopped off of Appa as it moved a little and licked Aang. "Haha! you're okay!" Aang hugged Appa's nose started petting it. "This is Appa, my flying bison."

Goku looked on with a smile as Vegeta dropped the fish in a large hole he created.

"So what exactly were you doing in there, kid?" Vegeta asked, "Didn't want the big softy to be alone during its hibernation?"

"C'mon Vegeta, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he was eh... frozen in ice under...water... with a..."

Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances as the prince heated up the fish with some energy.

"...so what happened exactly?" Goku asked.

Aang looked back with a more serious look on his face. "Actually, I don't really remember what happened." He then noticed what Vegeta was doing. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Vegeta asked.

"I've never seen that type of bending before..." Aang ran over to Vegeta and tried to figure out what he was doing. The prince finished cooking as a mouth-watering aroma filled the air. Aang licked his lips with shark-like intentions. He lunged at the fish but was met by Vegeta's palm.

"Get your own fish, kid." Vegeta effortlessly held Aang back as the boy swung his arms like he was an amateur swimmer. Suddenly, Aang started laughing.

"What's so fu-"

Goku had already eaten almost half of the fish. Vegeta furiously kicked Goku away as a fin stuck out of his mouth. "These are my fish! Paws off!"

Aang ran over to him as he laid in the shallow water. "Woah. That was so cool. How did you eat that fast? Can you teach me?"

"Hehe, well it's just something I've been had since I was a kid. Maybe I can teach you a trick or two sometime."

"OK. Do you guys live nearby?"

Goku stood up and dusted himself off as Aang wondered how any man could be so strong. _"His shoulders look like mountains,"_ He thought.

"Not really," Goku answered, "I'm from Earth. It's a-"

"You're an earthbender?" Aang's face lit up again.

"A what?"

"You don't know what an earthbender is?" Aang asked as Goku stood up. "I thought for sure you would be one, seeing how strong you are."

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I can see I have a lot to learn about your planet. Maybe you can introduce me to your friends."

"Uhhh... friends?"

"Yeah, I bet they're really worried about you."

"Oh yeah!" Aang looked and saw the mountains in the distance. "We're near the Patola mountains, so the Southern Air Temple is nearby. That's where all my friends are."

Vegeta heard the words "nearby" and "friends" and kind of felt bad for the boy. Just how long had he been trapped in that thing that he wasn't aware this place was empty?

After Goku cooked a few of fish for Aang and Appa (and much more for himself), Aang hopped on top of his flying bison again. "All aboard!"

Goku knew he could simply fly there himself but he was a little curious. He jumped on top of Appa as Vegeta stayed put, picking the food out of his teeth.

"Are you coming Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"You run along and play, Kakarot. I'll try to enjoy some silence for a change."

"Well OK," Aang said, "Hang on tight Goku... Appa, yip yip!" Appa lauched himself in the air but quickly came down and landed in the water.

Goku looked around the animal, a little dissapointed. "Is he alright?"

"I think he's just a little tired. You'll see, he'll be soaring through the air in no time."

"Well, in the mean time, I think I can help." Goku dove into the water and went under Appa, putting his back against Appa's stomach. He then lifted Appa into the sky, much to his and Aang's surprise.

"Whoa! How are you doing this!?"

"What? Flying?"

"Well yeah, but you're way stronger than I thought." Aang turned left as Appa feet blew in the wind. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"I'm from a planet called Earth, it's pretty far from here." Goku continued to guide Appa through the mountains. He was still very tired, but carrying the bison wasn't that hard for him in the slightest.

"So..." Aang began, "you came from up there!?" Aang's face twisted at this revelation. "But I always thought we were alone in the universe."

"Oh, no. There's lots of planets with life. There's Earth... and a beautiful planet called Namek..."

Goku held back from saying _"but it blew up".  
_

Aang looked up at the sky and wondered just what else what out there. If only there was a way to find out... Several minutes passed before Goku shouted, "Hang on tight!" Out of nowhere, he sped up, twisting and turning past the mountains before Aang saw it.

"The southern air temple!" Aang petted Appa as Goku slowed down. "We're home buddy, we're home."

* * *

Aang led Goku through the path before coming to a stop. He looked over a small stadium with many tall poles. "So that's where my friends and I played airball... and that's where the bison slept, and..."

"What's wrong"

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. Now I learn that people from another planet are here... things have really changed."

Goku tried hard to sense for any energy, but he knew this place was deserted long before they arrived. He put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "C'mon, why don't you show me around the rest of the temple?"

Aang put the memories at the back of his mind and grinned. He jogged through the path as Goku kept up with him.

"Hey Goku, I want you to meet somebody."

"Who is it?"

Aang stopped in front of a statue of an old monk. "Monk Gyatso. The greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Goku seemed a little confused as Aang bowed to the statue. First there was earthbending, and now airbending?

"So," Goku said, trying to keep Aang's mind off the past, "just how many types of uhh... bending are there?"

"Oh, there's four." Aang put up four fingers and counted each as he said them. "Water, earth, fire, and air. I'm an airbender, we lived in the four air temples in the south, north, east, and west. The Water tribes live in the north and south poles. The Earth Kingdom is the biggest nation in the world... and there's the Fire Nation. They're not exactly friendly."

"Well, there's always someone who doesn't see as clearly as we do, I've run across my fair share of them."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have." Aang walked past the statue, running up the steps and into a hall, which lead to a large wooden door with golden pipes and three blue tubes curled into circles.

"What is this place?"

"The air temple sanctuary."

Goku caught up to Aang, knowing he can't possibly open the door. "Allow me." Goku put his hand against the door, but just before he opened it, Aang grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I can open it."

"You sure?" Goku stepped back.

"Yeah. I have the key."

"... But there's no-"

Aang took a deep breath and thrusted his arms forward, pushing air into the tubes. The three curled tubes spun and turned purple, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

_"Huh... the key is airbending," _Goku thought, following Aang into the dark room. The room was filled with statues. Statues of people with the same arrows Aang had, statues of people wearing animal skin over their heads...

"So who are they?" Goku asked.

"I dunno, but it feels like I know them somehow... oh!" Aang pointed at a statue of a bald man with arrows on his head and arms. "See, that one's an airbender."

Goku inspected the statue. He was wearing the same clothes as Aang and even his tattoos were in the same place. Then, Aang pointed at another statue. This one was wearing a wolf pelt on his head.

"That one's a waterbender." Aang walked past the statue and pointed at a third one. "This is an earthbender, and that's fire."

Goku looked at the statues next to the firebender and noticed that they were in a pattern. "They even have them organized into a pattern and everything." He smiled.

"Oh yeah! That's the Avatar cycle. Air, water, earth, and fire."

"The uhh...?"

"Oh, you see, normal benders can only control one of the four elements At first, the Avatar is the same. They're familiar with one element, but with training and hard work, they can master all four."

Goku tried hard to absorb all of this information.

"Whenever the Avatar passes away, they're reborn into another body." Aang pointed at the statues again. "So if the Avatar who was born a waterbender dies, they would be reborn as an earthbender, and then they would be reborn as a firebender."

"Oooohhhh..."

"These were all the past Avatars... the last one was a firebender named Roku."

"So..." Goku put a finger to his chin and looked at the firebending Avatar, then at the one following him. "That means the Avatar now is an airbender right?"

Aang frowned and turned away from Goku. "Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just-"

Aang and Goku looked behind them as they heard footsteps and saw a shadow walking towards them.

"Lemur!" Aang shouted as he ran up to it. The lemur shrieked and took off down a hallway, with Aang right behind it. "Wait!"

Goku chased after both of them, although not even close to his full speed. He was surprised at how fast Aang ran though, it reminded him of himself. Goku came to a dead-end at a balcony as he looked down and saw Aang falling through the air, right behind the lemur. He flew down as Aang chased it past some curtains. Goku made his way through the same curtains and froze along with Aang.

"Firebenders... they were here... Gyatso..."

Skeletons were littered across the floor, including on wearing some sort of medal. Goku walked up behind Aang as he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He put his hand on Aang's shoulder again to try comforting him. "It's alright Aang, me and-"

What happened next caught Goku off guard, as Aang's arrows and eyes emitted a bluish white light as he stood up. Goku took a few steps back as he sensed Aang's power skyrocketing... this was too familiar. A ball of air surrounded Aang and a twister formed around him. Everything that was once in the room was launched through the air and down the mountains.

"Aang! Calm down! I know how you feel!"

_"Maybe I should let him let all of his rage out..." _He thought, before coming to the realization that Aang was probably all alone in this world. "_If the firebenders were here, they probably killed the airbenders in the other temples Aang talked about..."_ Just how long was he in that iceberg?

"'I've also lost close friends of mine!... And even though I didn't know any of them, my entire race was wiped out! Monk Gyatso might be gone, but you still have friends! You have Appa... and you have me!"

Goku had barely met him, but there was truth in his words. Aang slowly began to lower himself to he floor as the winds dissipated . His feet touched the ground with Goku standing right next to him. "It's alright."

The light in Aang's eyes faded as he collapsed. Goku caught him before he hit the ground and lifted him into his arms.

"Are you really my friend?" Aang asked with weak eyes.

"Of course I am." Goku smiled and flew back into the temple.

"Where are we going?" Aang asked.

"Well I don't want to be a rude visitor." Goku flew into and out of the room with statues before stopping outside the doors. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Aang simply nodded, prompting Goku to put him on the ground. The Saiyan grabbed one of the doors and started to shut it before Aang grabbed his arm again. "Wait." He walked back into the room and stopped in front of one of the statues. The man had long hair and a beard.

"Who's he? Did you know him?" Goku asked, making his way over to the airbender.

"Sort of. He's… me."

Goku did a double-take before realizing that Aang was-

"I'm the Avatar."

* * *

**Patola Mountain shore**

Vegeta sat under the sun's rays as the power level he sensed immediately disappeared. It was still nothing compared to his, but it was better than nothing. Over the past hour, he thought about everything he had been through. His race had been avenged, the universe would be changed forever. He might not have been immortal, but killing Frieza was good enough.

After enough reflection, he picked up Frieza and stood up, looking over the horizon. Then, he blasted a deep hole in the ground and dropped Frieza inside. Vegeta then stomped the ground, causing the dirt to collapse and bury Frieza.

"Where to?"

Vegeta flew up in the air and sped off in a random direction. Westward.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to make any suggestions or correct me if I messed up somewhere. Speaking of which, the ending of this chapter was edited. It was weird haha.  
**

_"Nice, very nice. Let's make longer chapters though."_

**I plan on doing so, the escape from Namek was a prologue so I tried to keep it short.  
**

_"If you ever need a fact check just hit me up ;-) I've seen enough of both shows to the point where I can quote half the episodes."_

**I'm trying to catch up on Avatar since the story is set in that world. Like I said above, please feel free to let me know of any mistakes so I can fix them.  
**

_"Even on his best day, Vegeta's attacks aren't going to tickle Frieza. Not a tickle."_

**My thought process for that was that Vegeta just came back from the dead, thus making him much stronger (right?). Frieza was also getting tired from his fight with Goku. Plus, it was 2v1.**


End file.
